


Say It

by MidnightTofu



Series: LawHan fanfics compilation [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: But idk hopefully it’s not, Cute Ending, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Insecurity, Love Confessions, No Plot/Plotless, No beta we die like ace, OOC, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Why Did I Write This?, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27909490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightTofu/pseuds/MidnightTofu
Summary: "Hey." Hancock said, voice lower than normal. Law looked at her quickly and made a sound of acknowledgement, going back to his reading seconds later. "Do ou love me?""Do I what?"
Relationships: Boa Hancock/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: LawHan fanfics compilation [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043706
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Say It

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh idk what I’m doing anymore. I guess I’m trying to fill the void of not having any LawHan fanfics by writing my own LawHan fanfics idk.  
> I just really wanted to write some cutesy stuff, hopefully it’s not too ooc, I tried.  
> Sorry for any grammar mistakes!

If you came up to Hancock one day, saying that in a few months she'd be sitting next to Law on his bed, in his ship, she'd laugh and then sentence you to death for saying something so absurd. 

But there she was. Legs on top of his lap with her back resting on the headboard of his bed while Law read the newspaper from that morning. 

It became a routine, every time she had the chance she'd get inside his ship and spend a good amount of time with him in his bedroom doing nothing but appreciating each other's presence. It didn't happen all that much, given that Law didn't want his crew to freak out about it and that he was constantly traveling when she was always on Amazon Lily.

But when it did happen, those were her favorite days. 

It was funny actually, every time she'd steal his yellow hoodie and he'd tell her to use her own clothes instead of his, but of course she never listened. Right now, she was using it and playing with the ends of its sleeves. 

"Hey." Hancock said, voice lower than normal. Law looked at her quickly and made a sound of acknowledgement, going back to his reading seconds later. "Do ou love me?"

"Do I what?" he asked, completely forgetting about the newspaper and looking at her wide eyed. 

When they started doing... whatever this was, they knew they were attracted to each other, but they had this unspoken rule to let it be and never talk about it. In other words, Hancock never said the "L" word, and neither did Law.

"We've been doing this for months now." Hancock said, frown appearing on her pretty features. "I want to know."

Law put his newspaper aside and shifted his gaze to his lap where Hancock's legs were resting, then, he started playing with her old pair of sweatpants that she insisted to use whenever she was with him. 

She never cared about her looks when she was with him, to be honest. She looked a mess, or at least others would describe her that way. But Law didn't care, never did, so she felt comfortable wearing whatever she liked, not caring if the world thought that a graceful and beautiful woman like her should wear cuter or prettier clothes. She was free to be herself with him. 

That's one of the reasons why she wanted to know. 

"Why do you wanna know?" Law scratched his neck and looked at her, almost nervous. But she wasn't sure, he wasn't really easy to read. 

"Because..." Hancock begun, stopping mid sentence. Did she really wanted to do this? If she kept quiet they could go back to their routine, everything would be alright with him by her side, she knew how he had grown to care for her... right? "You hated me."

Law sighed, continuing to play with the ends of her sweatpants.

"That was a while ago."

"But how did you go from hating me to this?"

"This?" He asked, almost chuckling at the vague way of describing their relationship. 

"Yes." Hancock answered, suddenly more sure of herself. "I've had tons of men love me in the past, I'm used to it, but you and Luffy were the few that never felt this way towards me." She shifted her gaze to her own hands. "I don't get how you'd simply just accept me."

"Accept you?" He repeated, making her look at him again. His shock and playfulness gone. "Why is it difficult to believe this?"

"Like I said, you hated me." 

They stared at each other for a while, but honestly it felt an eternity to Hancock. She wanted to know, more than anything in the world if he loved her and why he loved her because... in reality she never felt so loved or understood like she felt with Law. 

Even if the answer to the question was no, she never felt as loved before. He made her laugh, cared for her, and was always there when she had a nightmare and called him three in the morning to calm herself down. He got her, he accepted her the way she was and he saw through her tough walls. 

"Yeah, I hated you." Hancock thought her heart would stop in that moment. Sure he already said it before when they couldn't stand each other, and she herself said the same thing but... hearing it now made her whole soul ache. "But that's in the past."

"How come?"

Law laughed but looked up while shifting his position.

"I don't know." He admitted. "I just... saw you in a different perspective. I noticed how good of a heart you can have." Law looked at her again, never changing the direction of his face though. "I learned to love you, if that's what you wanna know." 

After that, she felt her face warming up really fast. She knew that she probably looked like a tomato and she hated this, the effect that those words had on her. 

The surprising part wasn't the color of her face though, it was when she felt a tear falling from her eye. She quickly whipped it but Law had already seen it, he wouldn't let this pass easily. 

"Hey, you ok?" He asked, quietly. That's another thing she learned to love about him, he never made a big deal out of things, even if he was worried like now. He'd stay calm to calm her down, and stay by her side.

Did she say she loved him? God, she said she loved him.

She was doomed.

"Shut up, bastard." Hancock answered, not being able to let her defense mechanism down.

Law sighed and came closer to her, drying her face and making her look at him. 

"You ok?" He asked again, wanting to hear from her own month that she was fine. The woman inhaled and exhaled deeply.

"Yes." Hancock smiled weakly and hugged the man in front of her, knowing she wouldn't be able to look at him in the face now. "I love you too."

Hancock felt him tremble after the three words got out of her month but she didn't say anything, her smile just winded and she kissed his shoulder, pretending that she didn't notice it.

She guessed it was fine to feel insecure sometimes, as long as he was beside her to ensure that what he felt was real.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading and thank you for the support you all give me! I was so scared when I posted my first LawHan fanfic, I thought I’d gain so much hate... but you all have been so kind! Thank you!


End file.
